


when the ice melts in the snow (his love is frozen over)

by lilithiumwords



Series: Melting Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate P.O.V., Alternate Universe - Demons, Desire, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Scenes from Viktor's POV forwhen the ice melts in the snow (that's when you'll love me).





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor sees something Yuuri meant to keep private, and it does little good for his control.

The sun is already high in the sky when Viktor wakes. The drag from unconscious oblivion hurts his head, but Viktor perseveres until he can blink at the grey morning light, groaning when Makkachin wiggles beside him. She probably needs to go out, and how could he make his darling Makkachin wait so long? He is _awful._

Maybe Yuuri would like to go with him on Makkachin's walk. Viktor smiles at the thought of Yuuri, remembering him laughing at Viktor's antics last night, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He should make something special for Yuuri for breakfast, to reward him for such a lovely evening.

With a sigh, Viktor climbs out of bed, seeking a shirt to wear (since Yuuri always gets so flustered when he walks around the apartment half-naked), not bothering with his slippers. Makkachin leads the charge with much more energy than Viktor can muster, and Viktor laughs.

"Makkachin, why don't you go wake Yuuri?" She happily agrees to the task and bounds over to Yuuri's door, scratching gently at the wood. After a moment, the door clicks open, and Makkachin disappears inside.

Viktor smiles as he follows in Makkachin's path, his heart skipping a beat when he hears Yuuri's sleep-deepened voice. He pauses when Makkachin leaves Yuuri's room, shaking his head and peering inside, ready to call out to Yuuri -- but the sight on the bed stops him short, making him swallow his tongue.

Yuuri is naked, and his glamour is gone. The room is dark, but not dark enough that Viktor cannot see the line of Yuuri's spine, trailing down to the curve of his backside, partly covered by his sheets. Viktor watches, mouth dry, as Yuuri stretches slowly, his sinewy black wings following the motion, drinking in the beauty of his natural form with longing. Even this far away, Viktor can smell the subtle musk of Yuuri's natural scent, and it makes him ache, for a moment.

He must have made a noise, because Yuuri turns his head slightly. "Makkachin?" he calls.

Viktor jerks back and hurries away from the doorway before Yuuri realizes it is him. He finds himself in the kitchen, grasping the counter tightly as he struggles with his desire. It would be so easy to go back to Yuuri, to take Yuuri's face in his hands and kiss him senseless until his sleep-deepened voice is whimpering Viktor's name, to touch the body he has been dreaming of for weeks, to lay claim to the beautiful demon who would hardly say no -- he has smelled Yuuri's desire. He knows full well how much Yuuri wants him, yet unlike all the _mara_ that have hunted him, Yuuri has not tried to seduce him.

No. It was wrong of him to look upon Yuuri like that without permission. He can't give in to his desire, not with a _mara_ demon, not even one as sweet and lovely as Yuuri.

He must be strong.

"Did you already take Makkachin out?"

Viktor doesn't realize Yuuri has left his room until he hears Yuuri ask him a question, and he startles at the closeness of his voice. Quickly he looks over his shoulder, but Yuuri is only standing in the living room, watching him in puzzlement, clad in his human glamour and workout clothes. For a moment, Viktor merely stares at him, idly thinking that even in a human glamour, Yuuri is unfairly beautiful. He checks briefly for any sign that the glamour is weak, but Yuuri had told him truly weeks ago, that his glamours were very good.

He wouldn't mind seeing Yuuri's true self now in the light... _No._ He must be strong.

"Just got up," Viktor manages to reply after he processes Yuuri's question. He feels wrecked from that little glimpse of the body Yuuri hides, and he knows he must look it. He hopes that Yuuri attributes his pathetic appearance to their late night. 

All of a sudden, the heat of Yuuri's tempting scent deepens and fills the room, and Viktor inhales sharply, the cloying scent clinging to his senses. Unlike any other _mara_ Viktor has met, Yuuri smells sublime, sweet and hot and just what Viktor wants to have -- it is hard to resist, and he is grateful every day that Yuuri chooses to keep his pheromones locked away. Just as quickly, Yuuri's iron-strong control resurfaces, burying the scent again.

It lingers in Viktor's nose.

"I'll take her out, then," Yuuri says, averting his gaze as Viktor stares at him, a faint flush to his cheeks. Thankfully he leaves before Viktor can act on the lovely sight, but always, his scent lingers.

It is intoxicating.

Viktor will have to strengthen his shields before Yuuri returns, else his desire will leak through the next time he touches Yuuri -- and he can't have that. He must be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing a bit of Viktor's point of view for the Sunday morning scene from Chapter 5.
> 
> Also, check out [this GLORIOUS ART of Yuuri](http://calswitcher.tumblr.com/post/155313387869/calswitcher-read-a-vikturri-fic-called-when-the) and [Viktor's reaction](https://amberstarfight.tumblr.com/post/155313440119/calswitcher-calswitcher-read-a-vikturri-fic), by @calswitcher!! LOL POOR VIKTOR :D Go give all the kudos and likes and admiration! Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is always protecting Yuuri, even when Yuuri doesn't know it.

Viktor waits silently in the shadow of the building, his eyes glowing as he watches the golem approach the trap. This is the third golem in the past month he has found lurking near his apartment building, and all of them sing of ice energy, which irritates him beyond belief. His family is supposed to leave him alone, but sometimes his cousins like to send feelers after him, spies that will report back on his activity, and their favorite tool these days is a golem.

Easy to handle, though. Viktor watches impassively as the golem steps into the spell circle, which lights up and sends crackling lines of energy through the golem, forcing it to crack apart, shards of ice left in its wake. With a wave of his hand, Viktor forces the ice to melt away, and he takes a few moments to clean up the circle before turning and walking away. Makkachin follows at his heel.

When Viktor reaches his apartment, he worries for a moment that Yuuri has stayed up late waiting for him. Yet when Viktor opens the door, he finds Yuuri snoozing on the couch, his favorite blue blanket pulled over his shoulders with his head nestled on one of Viktor's pillows, and Viktor cannot help but smile to see him so restful.

He hangs up his coat and Makkachin's leash, then approaches the couch silently, leaning down to kiss Yuuri's hair. The motion seems to wake his sleeping beauty, though, as Yuuri stirs and opens his eyes halfway, blinking up at him.

"Viktor...? Oh, I must have fallen asleep," Yuuri whispers, yawning, and Viktor's heart melts.

"Sorry, love," Viktor murmurs, tilting his head to press his nose to Yuuri's neck, breathing in that sweet scent. Yuuri gasps as Viktor's cold nose touches his skin, wiggling a little and whining.

"Cold," Yuuri whimpers, then reaches for him. "Sit with me a while? You were out too long. Nobody should be out in the cold that long."

Viktor has to smile, still surprised at the change in their relationship from weeks ago -- how easily Yuuri settles into his arms now, tucking his cheek against Viktor's shoulder, their legs pressed close together beneath the blanket. 

He is still unsettled after seeing the golem, and he hates the idea of someone from his family finding his apartment, finding _Yuuri,_ and possibly hurting him. Hesitantly, he turns his head again and breathes in Yuuri's scent, familiar and warm and so very sweet, still a little tempting even days after his heat has ended.

Viktor has no real desire for that sort of intimacy, though. He rather likes having Yuuri in his arms like this, open and affectionate.

For a few long moments, Yuuri merely curls up against him, content to relax beside Viktor. After Viktor takes another surreptitious sniff, though, Yuuri opens his eyes and glances up at Viktor, his cheeks blushing beautifully. Then Yuuri carefully turns his head to bare his neck, and Viktor inhales softly.

"May I?" he asks, even though Yuuri is offering.

"Go on," Yuuri murmurs, taking his hand under the covers.

Viktor wastes no time, pressing his nose to the soft skin of Yuuri's neck and nuzzling him, no real thoughts in his head of marking or possession -- just the feeling of wanting to protect Yuuri from the rest of the world. From his family, more than anything else, but also from the expectations that Yuuri still worries about, from the future that remains uncertain for both of them, and from any and all forces that threaten their relationship.

Viktor will protect him, even if he has to proclaim to the entire world that Yuuri is _his_ and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a prompt from [@xxxbladeangelxxx](https://xxxbladeangelxxx.tumblr.com/) for more scenting, so I turned it into a little interlude between Chapter 8 and Chapter 9.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@willag42](http://willag42.tumblr.com/), on the prompt-a-thon: Yuuri surprises Victor by skating to Panic! At The Disco's "Emperor's New Clothes." (You're welcome to have him do this as an exhibition skate in the canon universe or in his demon form in your Melting Ice universe - if you've seen the original music video, you'll know why I suggest that *wink*).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can watch the music video here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA) (Warning for demonic imagery.)

Viktor glances at the track Yuuri asks him to play, raising an eyebrow. "We haven't practiced with this song before," he says, curious as to what Yuuri intends. Yuuri gives him a small smile, patient, but his eyes are sparkling in that exciting manner that tells Viktor that Yuuri has something interesting planned.

"Please? It's something I want to try out."

"Hmm... alright. Tell me when," Viktor agrees, watching Yuuri skate to the center of the rink. The rink is otherwise empty; to make up for the shortened practice from the meeting the other day, Viktor has been pushing Yuuri to practice late in the evening. It's nice to be alone with Yuuri, focusing on what they both enjoy, while knowing that their lives are finally settling down.

Yuuri takes a position, the simple black pants, white button-up shirt, and (thankfully normal) red tie his only adornments. Viktor taps on "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At the Disco and watches.

 _"The fear of falling up,"_ sings Brendon Urie, and Yuuri begins to skate, running across the ice desperately, as if he is being held back by something. He makes one circle of the rink, looking around with a wide-eyed gaze. When the music fades, then resounds with a terrifying laugh, Yuuri drops to the ice, collapsing with the music.

Then the singing starts, and Yuuri opens his eyes, staring upwards, his eyes glowing red, fear on his face. Viktor breathes in, surprised.

 _"Welcome to the end of eras / Ice has melted back to life / Done my time and served my sentence / Dress me up and watch me die,"_ sounds over the speakers, as Yuuri sits up looks around the rink with wide eyes, pulling at his tie. Then he pulls himself up and skates backwards, his limbs snapping back, as if something within him is changing.

_"If it feels good, tastes good / It must be mine / Dynasty decapitated / You just might see a ghost tonight."_

He drags his shirt up, the buttons coming undone, and Viktor stares, wide-eyed, to see Yuuri's skin shifting, the glamour rippling. Yuuri meets Viktor's eyes across the rink, his lips forming the lyrics. _"And if you don't know, now you know."_

 _"I'm taking back the crown!"_ The song erupts with sound again, and Yuuri skates beautifully to it, racing across the ice and throwing himself into a triple lutz, and with the movement, rips off his shirt and drops it to the floor. Now Viktor can see designs in his skin, magic broiling beneath his human glamour, which logically he knows is an illusion... but _damn_ if Yuuri doesn't pull it off. 

_"I'm all dressed up and naked / I see what's mine and take it."_

Yuuri drops to the ice again in a beautiful step sequence, then rears up on his hands and knees, his horns curling out of his head as he throws his head back. The skin on his bare back ripples, right where Yuuri's wings usually rest.

 _"The crown / So close I can taste it / I see what's mine and take it / Oh yeah,"_ sings the music, while Yuuri raises his hands up with wide eyes, dragging his long nails down his skin as he arches back. His gaze lands on Viktor again, and he crawls forward with sleek, powerful movements, rising up as if to grab at him, before crumbling again.

When Yuuri looks up again, his human glamour is almost gone, his eyes glowing brightly. The only natural part of him missing is his wings.

_"Sycophants on velvet sofas / Lavish mansions, vintage wine / I am so much more than royal / Snatch your chain and mace your eyes."_

Yuuri continues his step sequence, and Viktor pays close attention to each little movement, wild and beautiful as they are. Yuuri's eyes are half-lidded, pleasure now erasing the earlier fear, and Viktor shudders a little, admiring him without bothering to hide it. 

_"If it feels good, tastes good / It must be mine / Heroes always get remembered / But you know legends never die."_

Yuuri meets Viktor's eyes again, his lips twitching with a smile as he skates backwards while shaking his finger. _"And if you don't know, now you know."_ Yuuri wastes no time in throwing himself into a quad toe loop followed closely by a double, but Viktor's gaze sharpens a little when Yuuri slips on the landing, covering his mouth.

_"I'm taking back the crown / I'm all dressed up and naked / I see what's mine and take it / Oh yeah."_

_"The crown,"_ sings Yuuri alongside the music, his step sequence continuing. _"So close I can taste it / I see what's mine and take it / Oh yeah."_ Sweat is trickling down his temples, and here Viktor see some of Yuuri's allure wrapping around him, making him ever more attractive to Viktor. His body throbs a little, and Viktor realizes that he is growing hard, watching Yuuri like this.

A very dangerous routine, if only for Viktor's sanity. He's not sure he can let anyone else see Yuuri like this. The _Eros_ routine is bad enough...

_"Mortal kings are ruling castles / Welcome to my world of fun / Liars settle into sockets / Flip the switch and watch them run."_

Yuuri's foot slides into a familiar position, and Viktor watches wide-eyed as Yuuri starts a quad flip -- but he only gets through three and a half turns when he lands, which makes Viktor's heart leap anyway. How many times has Yuuri tried that jump? Viktor hasn't seen him try that before.

When Yuuri straightens up, arching as the music flares again, his wings unfold from his back, sending a thrill through Viktor. He doesn't take his eyes off Yuuri through the rest of the song, as Yuuri performs his last jump, a triple salchow, perfectly, all the while dancing across the ice with fluidity and wild, erotic movements.

_"I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown / I'm all dressed up and naked / I see what's mine and take it / Oh yeah."_

_"The crown... / So close I can taste it / I see what's mine and take it / Oh yeah."_

Yuuri comes to a stop in the middle of the rink, his arms and wings spread as he looks upward. His eyes are wide, and he pants silently for several moments as the music rumbles to a close, before the pose falls and he looks to Viktor, waiting for his reaction.

Viktor doesn't know if he can speak for a moment. Yuuri wavers briefly, then gathers his lost shirt and crosses the ice to him, his face flushed and proud and worried all in the same glance, while he waits for Viktor's judgement.

"That was amazing, Yuuri," Viktor finally manages, shifting as his body throbs again, and Yuuri's gaze sharpens, breathing in the scent of his arousal. Viktor swallows beneath his heavy stare. "Although..."

"Y-yes?" Yuuri asks, his grip tightening anxiously on his shirt.

"How could you not stick the landing to that quad toe loop? You could have followed it with a triple, but you changed it to a double. And that quad flip! Yuuri, have you been practicing without me? I'm going to have to keep an eye on you from now on, you can't go practicing that jump without supervision! And another thing," Viktor says, but he stops when he realizes that Yuuri is laughing, his worry fading into relief.

With a sigh, Viktor reaches forward and takes the shirt from Yuuri, then wraps it around Yuuri's bare shoulders and draws him forward by the collar, smirking a little when Yuuri's laughter abruptly stops.

"That was _gorgeous._ Not fit for human eyes, but maybe with some refinement, we could show it off to the Underworld sometime," Viktor murmurs, before kissing Yuuri deeply to reward him.

"Mm," Yuuri agrees, kissing him back for a long moment, before drawing away and grinning at him. "I'm glad you liked it."


End file.
